Stained Red
by Wilted Paper Flowers
Summary: In the fight over Uchiha Enterprises, Sakura Haruno nor Sasuke Uchiha will bow down to each other. Not to mention a certain Weapon's Mistress and a Hyuuga hold a grudge against each other. Conflict? Hell yeah. Romance? Hell no.
1. Midnight Trysts

**Title: Stained Red**

**By: DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: Er…yeah. I'm doing a face lift for this story. Unexpectedly, the plot changed. So please excuse the story if it doesn't seem to flow right…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: AU**

**Summary: In the fight over Uchiha Enterprises, Sakura Haruno nor Sasuke Uchiha will bow down to each other. Not to mention a certain Weapon's Mistress and a Hyuuga hold a grudge against each other. Conflict? Hell yeah. Romance? Hell no.**

It was a starry night, she could tell. A night on which one would expect young lovers drifting on the lake, a beautiful round moon gleaming above their dark heads, stars dancing across the sky in intervals; a scene of peace, romance.

Slipping softly off of her silk sheets, a long brown-haired girl of about sixteen made her way to her closed window balcony, clad only in a thin layer of linen, her nightgown.

Wrenching the handle sideways, she pushed the glass outwards, and was greeted by a sudden gust of cold wind. She shivered almost involuntarily.

Padding quietly back to her welcoming canopy bed, she slid under the thin blanket, and curled up. Finally succumbing to the heaviness of her eyelids, she closed her chocolate eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep, long brown hair spreading over the pale cream pillows, surrounding her head like a halo.

The curtains blew in sync with the soft breeze, and a shadow slinked through the slightly open window, walking slowly and firmly over to the still form on the bed. He had waited long and hard for this.

However, luck seemed not to be on the intruder's side today, as chocolate eyes snapped open, widened, and narrowed slightly as a sinister smile played at the girl's lips.

The shadowed figure withdrew a sharp weapon from his holster, twirled it twice around his pointer finger, and expertly held it to the side of the girl's neck.

Ah. So he knew she was awake.

You should know better than to use my own kind against me. She speaks softly, as if afraid to shatter the heart wrenching silence, her body not once leaving its current position.

He only smirks. Hn.

As quick as a flash of lightning, he is pinned to her bed, and their long hair flutters with the sudden movement, mingling with the other.

She bends her face down slowly to his, and whispers. I knew you'd come tonight. I've been waiting…

His smirk widens even more. However, his white eyes reveal a flash of surprise. Oh? He challenges.

Yes…she trails off quite mysteriously, and lowers her face down the last inch, and their lips touch.

He is in shock, but she doesn't end there.

She makes herself comfortable on top of him. _Just a little while longer, my rival…_She thinks, her mouth curving just the slightest millimeter.

And then he is drowning in the passion she displays for him.

And at the moment of which he least expects it, he feels a spasm of pain between his ribs. Then it hits him.

She slips the long razor blade between his ribs, ripping his gray-peach shirt in the process, and pulls back as blood pours out of his slightly open mouth, and he breathes raggedly.

How foolish of me not to realize. He laughs mirthfully, ruefully.

She flips her long hair over her shoulder. She doesn't answer.

I suppose my mission finishes her, she tosses back to him as she turns to make her leave.

He does not answer as he painfully pulls the sharp weapon out of his side.

Such a shame. Your sheets are now stained red.

She laughs, a dry one without any trace of humor.

I have never cared about my silk sheets. They are just another tool. Only for comfort.

Hn. He responds quite faintly. Too much blood loss, he realizes.

Well, looks like I should go. She flashes a bright smile at him that doesn't reach her eyes, and jumps off of the balcony, her brown hair shimmering in the moonlight.

Before everything turns fuzzy and fades into black, the injured boy half-smiles.

You've not seen the last of me…he whispers.

And his head lolls backwards; hitting the soft down pillows, and drenches him in the smell of her.

**A/N: Yeah. Please review like before. :D**

**Hopefully, the characters are not out of character. So, please review.**

**Whispered Lies**


	2. In The Daylight

**Title: Stained Red**

**By: DarkNightDreamer**

**A/N: Hi. Bye. Oh wait. Before I go, I'd like to thank all who reviewed. Yup, that's right! Thank you all! **

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own.**

**Summary: Check first chapter.**

Chapter Two: In The Daylight

Neji awoke to the sounds of twittering birds. Quite okay, he decided. What was _not_ okay was the fact that the sun was shining in his delicate silver eyes, which were used to working in the dark. Why Tenten left him here, and didn't kill him was beyond him. Why Boss _sent_ him here was an entirely different matter too.

He felt like punching someone.

And, last but not least, he awoke to someone jabbing him. In the chest. (Which, by the way, hurt too.)

"You," Someone familiar's voice thundered. "Are a," here was a jab, "Dumbass!"

"Shut up," He mumbled, eyes blinking blearily as blonde hair and cerulean eyes came into his view.

He groaned.

"Not you!" He managed to wheeze out, wincing as he did so.

"Ha! You should be glad I actually _came_, you ungrateful—!"

Naruto's statement was ended with a punch to his stomach, and he went flying across the room, ramming into a hard plaster wall.

"Ow, Neji! That actually _hurt_!" He whined, rubbing his head as he made his way towards his fellow agent. Neji ignored him as he sat up, trying to flex his muscles.

Slipping out of bed and leaving a slight trail of blood behind him, he nodded at the blond.

"C'mon," he grunted, using his head to gesture at the balcony. "Let's get moving."

Naruto agreed silently, slipping nimbly around the halfway closed door. Neji took once last dirty look at the silky, stained red sheets before leaving the room too.

_Sharingan Headquarters_

"They're back, Sasuke-sama," A secretary bowed once, before ushering the two boys into seats in front of their Boss, who was currently seated behind a large oak desk.

Swiveling his chair around, another boy not much older than the other two—no, in fact, the same age as them, with raven hair and deep onyx eyes, surveyed his best agents, and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Sasuke-teme! Lookie here! I had to drag Neji back, and—!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke threw a pencil at him, effectively shutting him up as it made hard contact with his forehead.

"Please explain, Hyuuga." The leader said calmly, ignoring the loud-mouthed blond laying sprawled out on the carpeted floor while making a gesture for the secretary not to touch him and leave him there.

A gesture to his abdomen and the words Tenten and Sakura was all Sasuke needed, as he nodded, a hint of a smirk playing around his lips.

"Aa. So it's Sakura's dirty work." He said thoughtfully, a gleam coming into his eyes.

"More like Tenten's." Neji snorted.

"Both!" Naruto yelled, suddenly revived, but blacked out again, courtesy of a flying crayon.

"Both." Neji agreed.

"Then your injury is ok, I suppose?" The Sharingan leader inquired, and was answered swiftly by an affirmative nod from the other side.

"Good." He smiled, albeit a little evilly, and folded his hands, fingers interlacing with each other.

"Escort Mr. Hyuuga to the infirmary for a check-up please," Sasuke directed the secretary, "and Naruto?"

"Yes!" The blond shouted, and Sasuke had to resist the urge to chuck his electric pencil sharpener at him.

"Shut up and head towards the dormitories. Tell Nara, Akimichi, Rock, Inuzuka, and Aburame to come here. We'll be gathering for a meeting in," Sasuke paused to take a glance at his watch, "About thirty minutes. Got it?"

Naruto saluted, grinning cheekily. "_Hai_, Sasuke-_teme_!"

Sasuke finally gave him to his desires and threw his sharpener at him.

_Sakura Headquarters_

"Back so soon, Tenten?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yup!" Tenten answered cheerily.

"You didn't…_kill_ him, did you," Sakura accused, emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

Tenten sweatdropped, and quickly backed away.

"Eh…no…"

Sakura grinned. "Good!"

Tenten could only sweatdrop. (Yet again.)

"Did you give him the warning?" Sakura asked.

Tenten's eyes widened. "What warning?"

Before Sakura could even utter a single syllable, the bun-haired girl was off and rambling.

"Noooooo! I forgot to give him the warning! Dammit! I _knew_ I forgot something!" A whack to the head. "I'm so stupid sometimes! Aaaaah! Aaaah! Please don't kill me! I beg of you! I _completely_ forgot! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so—"

She was interrupted by a blow to the forehead.

"Ow."

"That's right. Ow is right."

No answer.

Taking it as an initiative to start speaking, Sakura cleared her throat importantly.

"Right. Since you," Cough. "Forgot to give the Hyuuga his so important _warning_," Sakura gave a pointed look towards Tenten's way, and the girl shrunk in size, if possible.

"We're going to have to take some action, got it?"

All the girls assembled in the room suddenly snapped to attention, and saluted.

"_Hai_, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled widely, and rubbed her hands in glee.

_Hell yeah!_

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Go to the commons. I think Ino and the rest are there, right? Well, tell them to come here immediately. We've got some planning to do."

"Right."

"And…Rika?" Sakura addressed a random bodyguard in the corner.

"_Hai_, Sakura-_sama_."

"Contact Kakashi-_sensei_ please. I want his advice on something. It _was_, after all, _his_ fault that Sasuke-kun and I are in such a conflict." She scowled, yet asked politely.

"_Hai_." The bodyguard saluted, and started to expertly jab numbers into a sleek black cell phone she pulled out of a pocket in her black jacket.

"Good."

Sakura smiled.

"I guess we'll begin now, won't we, Sasuke-kun?"

She asked the screen positioned directly above her as the women in the room filed out through the door behind the large desk surrounding her.

The boy addressed scowled.

"Shut up."

Sakura laughed merrily.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. I won't be losing to you, Sasuke-kun. At least, not this time." She said sweetly.

"Don't call me that." Was his retort.

"I'll be ready." Sakura smirked. "And you will too, won't you?"

Without waiting for his answer, she prattled on.

"Just you wait, Uchiha."

The boy snorted.

"Face it, Haruno. I'm better than you."

"We'll see about that."

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess we will, won't we?"

"Bring it on." Sakura's smirk intensified, evilness creeping into her face.

"Hn."

Both leaders turned off their televisions, wheeling around to face no one.

"Bring it on," They both whispered, and reached over to a switch nearby to turn off the light.

Sakura stood up in the darkness, and shut the door behind her as she exited the main functioning room, heading towards the commons.

Sasuke just leaned back and enjoyed the scenery from outside his glass window.

_**Tsuzuku**_ (To Be Continued)

**A/N: So how'd you guys like it? Tee hee. Er, it's rather short compared to the chapters from Ying Yang, and I think I forgot most of the details I planned for this story…so it might take some time to re-jog my memory…sorry about the REALLY REALLY late update. Hehe. Don't kill me.**

**Next Chapter:**

**What is 'the warning?' What is the conflict between Sasuke and Sakura? What the heck are they planning? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, All Will Be Revealed!**

**See you next time!**

**Oh, and, don't forget to review! **

**Whispered Lies**

**P.S. Consider this as a birthday treat…:D Yup! Today's my birthday! Haha…:whistles some tune that sounds suspiciously like 'Happy Birthday':**


End file.
